The present invention relates to a telescopic buffer device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a telescopic buffer device which has an excellent muffler function.
A conventional telescopic buffer device is disposed on a machine. The telescopic buffer device has a slide rack, and a, plurality of covers disposed on the slide rack. Each of the covers has a plurality of generally T-shaped buffer pads. However, the generally T-shaped buffer pads cannot buffer and absorb vibration and bumping force very efficiently.
An object of the present invention is to provide a telescopic buffer device which is used as an excellent muffler.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a telescopic buffer device which uses less elements.
Accordingly, a telescopic buffer device comprises a pair of parallel slide racks, a plurality of covers disposed on the slide racks, a plurality of connection plates, a plurality of positioning plates, a plurality of shafts, and a plurality of roller wheels. The covers are connected telescopically. Each of the connection plates is disposed on the corresponding cover. Each of the connection plates has a U-shaped recess. Each of the positioning plates has an L-shaped slot to receive the corresponding connection plate, a notch, a through hole, and an arc-shaped lower end. A width of each of the connection plates is larger than a width of the corresponding L-shaped slot of the positioning plate. Each of the connection plates is connected to two of the positioning plates. Each of the roller wheels is inserted in the corresponding lower notch of the positioning plate. Each of the shafts is inserted through the corresponding through hole of the positioning plate and the corresponding roller wheel.